


Mana's Fairy Lights

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The fairy lights around the mirror flickered, but would never go out. They pleased Mana, more than anyone could ever guess.





	Mana's Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote one Christmas that never became more, but I think it's better this way anyway.

The fairy lights flickered over Mana's dressing table mirror, twinkling gently as the guitarist admired his own reflection. He was perfect, as always, he wouldn’t tolerate anything less. Behind him the hairstylist worked on his hair and if he had been able to smile he would have because he was far more beautiful and elegant than she could ever hope to be.

Bringing the hairbrush gently through Mana's hair, the stylist’s hand shook. Rumour had it that many staff members had disappeared after working with the egotistic guitarist, an urban legend she personally believed. What happened to them nobody knew, there was never any evidence of foul play. Her nerves distracting her, causing the woman to accidentally pull on a tangle in Mana's hair.

“I'm so sorry!” The woman apologised, quickly trembling as Mana stood up and turned to face her. In his platform shoes Mana towered over the poor woman.

“You pulled my hair!” Mana said, startling the woman who had never heard his voice. Only the chosen few got that privilege. It couldn’t be good that he had chosen to talk to her now, he was too angry for that.

“I'm so sorry!” the woman apologised, bowing low before Mana “It won't happen again. I promise.”

“Of course, it won't, I don't do second chances.” Mana agreed, pulling a long white glove off his right hand and reaching over to caress her face. The ice-cold fingers tracing over her skin making her shiver in fear, what kind of man had fingers so cold? He hadn’t even been outside.

A sudden sharp pain came over her, from five different locations, and it occurred to her that Mana had dug his long finger nails into her skin. She gasped and tried to pull back but Mana was now using his left hand to hold her back with a grip of steel. What was he? He wasn't human! No human could grip like that!

Mana removed his fingers from the woman's face and watched the blood spill. He had cut her deep and now the blood was flowing like tears from the five cuts. Leaning over he licked some blood from her face, savouring the taste, citrusy, like lemon or lime. He wasn't a vampire but they weren't the only creatures who enjoyed the taste of human life.

Reaching over to his dressing table, Mana picked up a small vial of blue liquid and opened it gently. Carefully he let a single drop fall onto the woman's face. Mixing with her blood it turned into a brilliant blue. The woman shuddered as the liquid worked its magic through her entire system, starting with blood and then moving onto flesh. In moments she was glowing blue and Mana let go as he watched her shiver and collapse on the floor.

Her body turning into dust and from it a green light floated upwards, which Mana caught in his hand. The light was the woman's soul and it was now his. Such a beautiful green! Perfect for his collection!

Opening a drawer, Mana pulled out a replacement bulb for his fairy lights and muttering some ancient demonic words. Seconds later the bulb shone brilliant green, the light of the woman's soul that was now trapped inside. Carefully Mana added the bulb to the string of fairy lights and smiled. He had made a good decision, the woman fitted in perfectly with the rest of his soul collection. Pleased with himself Mana watched the lights flicker but never go out. The souls were his to shine forever, until the day he grew bored of them and extinguished them for good.

 


End file.
